


she told me once, 'you won't forget me'

by wanderlustlover



Category: Tarot - Fandom
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover





	she told me once, 'you won't forget me'

 

The last moment, whether in words or a look, is always that same message, the fear of being forgotten, the terror of the wrecked Tower even in the pool of Starlight.

And every time she reaches out, finger tips that are not finger tips, to brush a cheek or hand or rest over a heart. She cannot forget them for she is of them, woken by them, each one, and they cannot forget her for she is the light, the silver lining on every path, no matter how deeply hidden --

the words, the path and gesture may be different, but the message, her message is always the same.


End file.
